


Signing Off

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Chris dies, Gore, M/M, Murder, Rape, Snuff, Violence, gross snuff porn, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so, so dark and he couldn't help but hear the thrumming of blood in his ears, so loud, like the applause he craved so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signing Off

**Author's Note:**

> For Ali, but also for myself.
> 
> Still 1 of the best gross snuff things I ever wrote, and also the edgiest.
> 
> Might rewrite it...some day...

It was dark. It was so, so dark and he couldn't help but hear the thrumming of blood in his ears, so loud, like the applause he craved so much. He was Chris McLean. He was rich and famous and he knew it - god, did he know it. He ran his thin fingers through his hair, fixing it just so. He was young and perfect and charming and he knew that too. 

He had at first thought that it would be a bad idea to film it, but as he continued to consider it, as he let himself play over the fantasy in his head - hand moving below the sheets at a steady pace, working himself into a sweaty, excited frenzy - he became more aware of the fact that he needed it to be filmed. He needed to see the fear in those perfect eyes as he shattered him. He needed to chronicle his masterpiece. 

And now, here he was. The excitement was palpable as he shifted the bag on his shoulder and licked his lips. He'd learned their schedule over the weeks he'd spent watching them - hiding outside near their trailer and following them as they set up for the upcoming season of the show. It had been so, so easy and he'd had so many perfect opportunities to see the man he idolized. He'd gotten to know him so well! He knew more about Chris than he ever could've learned from the fan websites. He was getting the chance of a lifetime.

Chef was certainly out helping the crew clean up and striking a healthy amount of fear into the hearts of interns, now. He always stayed out later than Chris, the other man deciding he was far too tired to carry on watching everyone else do menial labor after an hour or two every day. It was exhausting and Topher could absolutely sympathize. And here he was, tonight, going to cure Chris of that boredom once and for all. He let out a little laugh, muffling it with his hand. Everything was going perfectly and he couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. 

He was so close, now - he could taste victory like pennies in his mouth as he shimmied open the kitchen window and swung his legs inside. His sneakers almost slipped on the damp counter-top, his eyes going wide for a moment as he stopped to regain his balance. He held his breath, waiting until he was sure no one had heard before he finally climbed down to the kitchen floor. He was going to win and he'd have everything he wanted. Everything. 

It was just so perfect, his obsession finally coming to fruition. He padded quietly down the nearest hallway, where he could see a sliver of light coming from under a door. He'd been in here once or twice, scoping out the building and learning where he would be best able to hide if need-be. As he got closer, he could hear the telltale sound of a shower running, along with the sound of Chris's voice, singing something that Topher couldn't quite make out through the door. 

He paused there for a few minutes, savoring the brief moment of suspense as he pulled a knife and his camera out of the bag over his shoulder. It wouldn't be exactly easy to take Chris down, but god, it would be more than worth it. Not to mention, he was younger and undoubtedly stronger. He would win. He had to. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he grabbed the knob and twisted, sauntering into the bathroom like he owned the place. "Hey there, old man." 

Chris wheeled around so fast he very nearly slipped on the wet tile floor, eyes wide and bewildered as they settled on the kid in his doorway. His heart had very nearly jumped into his throat, assuming the worst when he heard the door hit the wall. He wasn't wrong, he just didn't realize it yet. "Jesus Christ, kid! What the hell are you doing here?" He took a step back and put one hand over his more vulnerable bits, trying to make himself partially decent. "You scared the shit out of me, dude. Get out." Soap ran in lazy rivulets down the back of his neck and his shoulders, washing down the drain in a lazy spiral. 

Topher stepped forward slowly, his movements measured even though he was nearly vibrating with barely withheld excitement. He looked Chris up and down, letting out a low whistle. "You don't look too bad for an old guy, Chris." He dropped his bag by the door, tilting the knife in his hand so that it caught the light. 

"What - what's that for?" Chris's eyes immediately went to the knife in Topher's grip, still trying to put on an air of nonchalance despite the way his fingers trembled. Water droplets caught on his eyelashes and he blinked them away, trying to keep his vision clear as fear started welling up inside of him. 

Topher smiled at him cockily as he pulled the bathroom door shut behind himself and turned the lock. "What, this? Oh, it's just a prop, Chris..." He laughed again, soft and dangerous, as he pressed the record button on the camera, aiming it directly at the rather vulnerable TV host. 

"A wh... A prop?" He laughed nervously, his voice quickly growing panicked. He was glancing around the room, searching for an out. Topher was standing in front of the door and the only thing he might be able to defend himself with was a bottle of shampoo. It didn't look good. "Why do you need a prop, dude? Is this some kind of prank or something? Did Chef put you up to this?" 

Topher let out another laugh, shaking his head slowly as he continued to encroach on Chris's personal space. "No, no. Chef doesn't have anything to do with it." He smirked at him, finally close enough to touch the other man. He propped the camera between his head and shoulder, reaching out with his now free hand to wipe a little soap off Chris's chin. "Hm. You really oughta shave more. Makes you look older than my dad." 

Chris scowled, pulling away from his touch and rubbing over his jaw like he'd been hit. "I ain't old, man." He was confused, completely unsure of what this kid was up to aside from the clear fact that he was off his rocker. 

"Sure you are. You're the older model, is the thing. I'm the newest, I'm the next big thing." He looks him up and down, biting his lip lightly. "But don't worry. Your send-off is gonna be great. Consider it a tribute!" Chris tried to scuttle away from that uncomfortably intense look, but he didn't have anywhere to go. Topher slid the knife into one of his belt loops and grabbed the camera once more as he wrapped a hand around his throat. 

"Wait, what the fuck-" Chris's hands joined Topher's at his neck, immediately trying to pry the fingers away and forgetting about trying to keep his dick out of the camera's sight. In any case, the camera in question was focused on the panic in his eyes. It was everything Topher had dreamt of, and more.

"Hey now, don't fight me, it makes you look pathetic." He tightened his grip, pulling him forward slightly before slamming his head back against the tile. His eyes took on a dazed quality immediately, fingers scrambling weakly for purchase against the kid's knuckles. "Look at you..." He crooned, nails digging into his throat. "So weak. You really are almost geriatric, aren't you?" Chris was scratching up the back of his hand and he laughed as he started to choke. "You want me to let you breathe? Is that what you want?" He paused, waiting until Chris's grip started to go lax before releasing him. The other man slumped back against the wall, sliding down it as his head spun and he gasped for breath. Topher ignored him briefly as he figured out how to turn off the water. He didn't want anything to mess up his camera.

He turned the camera on himself briefly, giving the lens a wink and a smirk before he pulled back one foot and kicked him in the leg. Chris was on a slow slide to the bottom of the shower, scrabbling at wet tile for purchase, and the way Topher knocked his leg out from under him made him fall down on his ass. Topher laughed at him, cocking his head to the side and zooming out so he could get a shot of Chris crumpled in the bottom of the shower, still gasping for air. 

"See? Pathetic." He murmured, lips so close to the mic that his breathing was audible. He settled the camera on the little shampoo rack so that it could get all the action and he'd have both hands to work with. Turning back to Chris, he put one foot on either side of his hips, taking his time to look over his naked, vulnerable body. "Atleast you look pretty when you get the shit kicked out of you. You do have that going for you." He brought the heel of one shoe down on his left leg, digging it into the muscle. "I bet you bruise really well. I always assumed you would." He bit his lip, leaning over him and pressing the knife to his cheek, digging it into the stubbled skin, drawing a neat little stream of blood. 

Chris whined loudly at the pain in his leg and then the sharp bite to his cheek, trying to pull away from Topher. He needed to get out of here. "I- What the fuck are you... Chef's going to be home soon! He'll kick your skinny ass, kid! And- And you're so hearing from my lawyers! You'll be in fucking prison!" He'd completely lost his cool, fingers scraping against the smooth floor for some kind of purchase, something that was slippery as hell. His eyes were darting around the room, still desperate for a way out. 

"Aw... You think your boyfriend can protect you? He's not here, Chris. And even if he was, I bet he'd just sit there and watch." He licked his lips again, letting out a little giggle. "He'd probably say you deserved it." 

Chris shook his head, refusing to believe a word Topher was saying. He was just trying to psyche him out. He wanted Chris to be afraid and hopeless and it was absolutely not working. Of course it wasn't. He was being very strong, considering his position, right up until Topher pulled the knife back and stabbed him in the bicep. 

He hadn't expected it at all and the shock more than the pain made him scream first, his eyes flying open wide and his body jerking violently. He started to fight in earnest, his good arm flailing for Topher's face. He managed to punch him in the mouth, causing the younger man to pull back, eyes suddenly narrowed in anger. 

This was not right. He was not supposed to get hurt. He deserved this, he deserved the sight of hot blood running down the drain beneath his idol, he deserved the feeling of his flesh giving in beneath his fingers. He spat right in Chris's face, blood and spit staining his skin alongside the scarlet he'd already drawn. "You want to speed things up? Fine. Okay." He grinned down at him, an absolutely cruel expression that had Chris's blood running cold as Topher wrenched the knife clean from his arm. 

The screaming was good. He absolutely loved the way Chris was screaming, but he didn't want to kill him too soon. He had to get what he really came for, first. It didn't matter too much if he died once he was inside him, but god, he needed the look on his face. 

Shuffling to the side, Topher left the man reeling in the bottom of the tub as he grabbed his bag once more. He'd carefully packed and repacked the things he knew he'd need, wanting this to go off without a hitch. His fingers were trembling as he pulled out the bottle of lube, so incredibly excited. It was happening. He was here and he was finally getting the prize he deserved. The thing he'd been pining after for so incredibly long. 

He stepped back over to Chris quickly, dangling the little travel-size bottle in front of his nose. "I bet you know what this is for, don't you?" He muttered, dropping to his knees straddling Chris's hips. His own hand was already wet from the shower and he curled his fingers around Chris's cock, stroking him slowly as he leaned down, getting right in his face again. He was breathing against his cheek as Chris squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head away from him, disgust evident in his expression. "Oh, stop whining..." He chuckled, feeling Chris harden in his fist. It was everything he'd wanted. He was hot and vulnerable and he could practically hear him cracking under his fingers. 

It wasn't long before Chris was hard and squirming, Topher licking the side of his face where the blood had dried to his skin. "Look at you... Hard from all this, already. Don't pretend you don't want me, Chris. You know I'm hot. It's okay, noone's here to see how pathetic you are." He was lying. Of course he was lying, tomorrow that video would be all over the internet. Everyone would see the fall of their idol. God, Topher would be so famous, this was all it took. 

He sat back on his haunches, licking the corner of his lips as he undid his jeans and slid them down far enough to pull his cock out. He'd been aching since the beginning and no doubt Chris had felt it every step of the way, maybe he'd even been aware of what was going to happen. He kept his eyes on Chris's face, on the way he blanched at the sound of his zipper, the way his dark eyes were glued tremulously to Topher's erection. 

It was so damn poetic and Topher couldn't stand it anymore, slicking himself up with continuously shaky hands and yanking Chris's thighs apart. It was hilariously easy to move him and he knew Chris was done fighting. He knew he wanted this, of course he did. Chris was the sun and the moon and Topher was here to bring about the end of the universe. He dug his nails into his thighs and forced his legs back, murmuring softly to Chris as he did so. "Look at you... I bet you thought about this, haven't you? Thought about having me inside you, fucking you?" He laughed, slicking up his fingers before shoving one incautiously into the other man. He loved the way he tensed up, the panic rising in his voice again as he started to beg him to reconsider. 

"C'mon man, no, hey, don't - Shit! Do not do that!" He lifted his hips, trying to pull away, but Topher dragged him back down so easily. It was all so easy. 

He didn't waste an incredibly amount of time getting him ready, only moving his fingers inside of him until he stopped crying for him to stop. There were tears on his cheeks and it was all so incredible. It was downright religious. He shifted forward just a little more, grabbing his ass and spreading him open luridly. It was so lewd it absolutely killed him as he pressed the head of his cock against him and took his time pushing inside. It wasn't about love, it wasn't even really about sex. This was about position. This was about Topher usurping all the power Chris had ever had. He /was/ Chris McLean. He deserved everything Chris had and he was taking it from him with each violent thrust, with each distressed whine. 

"Come on, Chris, we both know... you want this. Look at you, getting off on getting fucked by a... nnh.. a sixteen year old." His voice was breathless, euphoric as he shoved into him, the knees of his jeans getting soaked as he continued moving inside of him. Chris had his face buried in the crook of his arm, making choked noises. He was loving it, there was no denying. Topher knew it. The whole world would know it soon enough. 

He was getting close too fast, the inevitable climax of the whole thing approaching like a freight train. It was a head rush and Topher grabbed the camera clumsily, nearly dropping it to the floor in his rush to get Chris's face in the shot. He curled his other hand around his throat again and squeezed, pressing his thumb down on his Adam's apple. "Look at me, Chris... Look at all your adoring fans." He laughed out loud as Chris obeyed him, his own fingers clutching once more at Topher's wrist, wide eyes bulging and focused with mounting horror on the lens of the camera. He came to the stark, cold realization that Topher did not intend to let him go this time. That this was going to be some kind of horrible denouement to his life. 

He tried to choke out a word of protest as his head started to spin, lips tinged blue and face turning purple. Topher's hips never stopped rocking, burning him up inside. At least the feelings were becoming more distant, like he was getting all his senses through some kind of pipeline. His vision blurred, tunneling until there was nothing left but Topher's face, bobbing back and forth with that camera propped up beside him. As he finally lost consciousness, he was aware of a hideous crumpling sound and Topher's voice, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. 

"And now... Ladies and gentlemen..." Topher's voice was low, reverent, "This is Chris McLean, signing off for the last time." He huffed, breathing heavily as he tightened his grip, crushing his windpipe like so much paper mache. He felt Chris go limp beneath him, his hitching attempts at drawing breath finally faltering and stopping all together. He couldn't take it any more after that, hips snapping forward as he came deep inside his idol. He shut his eyes and tipped his head back, jaw lax as he rode out the euphoria. It was perfect. 

He turned off the camera with a click, making sure it had been recording the whole time, and sat back. For a few minutes, he stood over him, looking down at the man who's life he'd claimed. It felt almost bittersweet as he left, Chris's body slumped in the bottom of his own shower, covered in blood and sweat and cum as Topher hiked up his pants, gathered his things, and walked right out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
